


The (Not so) Accidental Roomies

by SailorKamenRider



Series: An Unlikely Office Romance [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Tease, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a drama queen, Dean/Cas Tropefest 5k Mid-Winter Challenge, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Sharing a Bed, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKamenRider/pseuds/SailorKamenRider
Summary: Dean thinks he has a good reason to stay away from Castiel. After all, it wouldn't help their careers if people think they are dating. Which, of course, they aren't. He's just helping Cas out and going out for burgers and pies. But no, they're not dating.Fate or rather, the human counterpart of a cupid then decides to step in to gently lend a hand.Two nights together in one room. Will Dean give in? Or will it just be like another day at the office?





	The (Not so) Accidental Roomies

 

 

Dean Winchester's been having a great day, thank you very much. So far, things have gone smoothly in his department. The tax forms have been corrected, the expense schedules updated, they only have to look after a few minor things before they close the period. He sips his coffee and sighs happily.

 

_Ding_

 

A small window popped up at the corner of his computer screen, and upon reading who it was from, he was sure it's going to be a headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Well, better get it over with.

 

_Mr. Winchester,_

_I have received another request from your department to write a check for the money that was given to me as travel allowance during my trip to Russia._

_I have been corresponding with Ms. Harvelle about this but she insists that I return the money or my fund for my upcoming trip back to Russia will be cut._

_If you wish to discuss this, I am available today at 4pm. I have a standing reservation at the Elysian Hotel's café. Please let me know if you're available._

_Castiel Novak_

 

Dean groaned. He grabbed the receiver of his phone and dialled Jo's extension number.

 

“Hey boss, what's up?”

“Got an email from Novak. Did he hand over his expense report?”

“You know he never does that.”

 

_Shit._

 

“Okay Jo, thanks.”

 

Dean looked at the clock, it's already two thirty. Believing it's best to face your problems early on, he replied to the email and confirmed his attendance.  In the meantime, he decided to review the case at hand.

 

Castiel Novak. Bar top notcher, one of the firm's prized lawyers and one of the heirs of the law firm. Given his track record, he seemed to be a great lawyer, but the problem is, he always has out of town hearings and the guy never ever bothers to file an expense report and verify the travel funds he's been given.

 

Enter Dean Winchester. Recently promoted as head of Accounting after Zachariah's early retirement. In the past, he'd been the one recording transactions in the books and balancing them at the same time so he knows how much of a pain it is to have given out some money that he doesn't know how it was spent. He had once reminded Castiel about it, but just got a reply that said “noted,” and yet when Castiel went out of town again, he didn't liquidate his money. He raised it to his boss, Zachariah after several “gentle reminders” that fell on deaf ears but his boss brushed him off.

 

“He's the owner's son. Just let it be.”

 

Dean time and time again brought it to the attention of Zachariah, and even once, to Gabriel Novak, then head of the legal department, but his case always falls apart. But now that he's got control over the accounting department, he made sure that all expense reports are filed, and money given as travel funds to personnel are always liquidated with proper documents or else the department will not release funds.

 

_Take that, Novak._

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean snapped out of his reverie. He watched Castiel Novak settle in the seat across him, smiling. Dean looked at his watch, it's 4:30. Asshat made him wait for thirty minutes? No wonder his mind wandered around. He scowled.

 

“Have you ordered? I heard they serve excellent tea here.” Castiel waved at a waiter who promptly walked over to them.

 “Just coffee. I'm good.” Dean smiled wanly.

 “I believe your chef already has my order.” Dean rolled his eyes. Rich people.

 

The waiter left and Dean felt awkward upon seeing Castiel looking at him from across the table.

 

“Dean. You're Sam's older brother, right?”

 

The youngest Winchester, Sam is employed at the same firm, having been granted a scholarship  during his law school years. Actually, it was Sam who got Dean his job there. Dean wanted to refuse, but Sammy used his puppy dog eyes and he'd be damned to hell if he didn't oblige. So that's how he got to work with the asshat in front of him.

 

“I don't think we've officially met. Castiel Novak.”

 

Dean grasped the hand offered to him.

 

“I've been hearing a lot of stories about you from Sam.”

 

The atmosphere became awkward as the two tried to bring up a topic for conversation. Mercifully, the waiter arrived with their order. Dean gaped as a steaming pan of fragrant blueberry pie was laid on the table between them.

 

“Sam mentioned you like pie.” Castiel grinned sheepishly as he sliced a huge chunk and offered it to Dean.

 “So, do you mind explaining to me why I need to return the travel funds I used?”

 

~o~

 

Fast forward to an hour and a half later, Dean walked back to his office with a box of left-over pie from his meeting with Castiel (because they ended up ordering another one) and a promise to return to the café tomorrow lunch to teach the lawyer how to prepare a liquidation report.

 

“You're telling me to keep all of my receipts? All of them?!” Castiel whined, and Dean found the helplessness in Castiel's voice amusing and adorable.

 “Yes. Even the bottled water you buy at a convenience store. As long as you use the funds the company gave you, you have to let us know what you did with it.” Castiel winced.

 “Can I just use my own money?”

 “No. Now stop complaining and look at this.”

 “Yes, sir.”

 

Dean once again returned with a box of left-over pie and a note of Castiel's next flight. He had asked the lawyer for his schedule so he could send a reminder about the liquidation report.

 

And so, Castiel left for his flight and Dean, assured that the lawyer had understood his task focused on more pressing matters. He almost forgot about the whole thing until he received an email from Jo informing Castiel that he will be charged for the travel fund given to him for failing to file an expense report.

 

“Cas!” Dean marched into Castiel's office, followed by an irritated Hannah who was trying to stop him.

 “It's okay, Hannah. Leave us.” Castiel smiled, Hannah reluctantly left, leaving the door open behind her. Castiel stood up from his seat and walked over to the door to close it.

 “Hello Dean.”

 “Hello my ass. Why didn't you submit a report?” Dean glared.

 “I forgot.” Dean groaned.

 “Do you have your receipts?”

 

Castiel eyed thel bags at the corner of the room.

 

“Start digging. We're not leaving until we finish it.”

 

And leave they did not. Which led to Dean coming out of the lawyer's office the next morning with red, beady eyes, a crumpled shirt and a loosened tie. He made his way back to the accounting department and his office, not minding the stares he got. He barricaded himself in his office for a little shut eye before starting his day which, in truth was hell. But at least he got Cas' report and the lawyer came to his office after lunch with a box of pie.

 

“I guess I owe you at least this.” Cas grinned.

 “Wow Cas, you look like hell.”

 “As if you don't. All that searching for receipts and racking my memory as to what I did with the money was way more than the torture I went through law school.” Cas laughed.

 “Well I guess you've learned your lesson.” Dean smirked.

 “I think I did.”

 

Their gazes locked and Dean felt himself being drawn to Cas' blue eyes. Even in a sleep-deprived state, Cas' eyes seem to be as bright as ever.

 

“Excuse me? Am I interrupting something?”

 

A spell seem to have been lifted as the two suddenly tore their gazes away from each other and to the woman standing at the door.

 

“Charlie. Nice to see you.”

 “I guess it's time for me to go. Thank you, Dean.' Cas smiled, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

 “So, why was Prince Novak here?” Charlie snickered after Cas left.

 “I just helped him with a report, that's all.”

 “Hmm, and why is your face all red then? You went all tomato when Prince Novak touched you.” Charlie giggled, reaching out to poke Dean's arm.

 “I… I didn't! I just need sleep, okay! We've been up all night looking for his goddamn receipts!”

 “Up all night eh? Are you sure it was just for receipts?” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows.

 “Charlie, I love you and you're my best friend but if you keep this up, Imma have to throw you out of my office.”

 “Chill. I wanna ask about the budget for the company outing. Did they okay the entire plan?”

 

Dean turned to his laptop and opened several folders. After reading the spreadsheets, he raised a thumbs up at Charlie.

 

“The new president's cool about it. I thought he was gonna flip with your projections.”

 “Ah, Gabe's unlike his brothers, he has the most chill among them. Not that I’m dissing on your Castiel, of course.” Charlie winked. Dean roared and shooed her out of the office.

 

~o~

 

Thankfully, Cas managed to file his reports correctly after that, and as a celebration, Dean dragged him to the Roadhouse and introduced him to Ellen's famous burger. Dean laughed and felt pride as he saw Cas' eyes sparkle at seeing the burger in front of him, he felt even prouder when Cas' managed to finish three. He had to dodge a lot of Sam's inquiries when he asked about Cas but it's worth it.

 

Cas decided to repay Dean for the burgers by ordering several boxes of chocolate coated strawberries online and having them delivered to Dean's office. He indulged at Dean's embarrassed look as his subordinates teased him. He had to carefully wiggle out information about Dean from Sam. He smiled upon seeing Dean wolf down the chocolates like a little kid.

 

And that's where it began. Dean does something for Cas and Cas retaliates. It could be a movie that will be repaid by a concert, or a book for some cd, but they always make sure to treat each other. They also continued dining at the café and the Roadhouse especially during toxic days.

 

“Hey, Dean.” Sam began, he was about to say something but paused, as if unsure.

 “Are you… Do you…” Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother.

 “Spit it out, Sammy, what's bothering you?”

 “You're my brother Dean, and I love you, you know that. I will always be here no matter what and I will support you in every way.” Dean scrunched up his face.

 “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it cowboy, what's happening?”

 “Are you and Cas dating?” Dean gaped at his brother.

 “NO! Whatever made you think of that?!”

 

Sam looked confused.

 

“Dude, we're just officemates, acquaintances at most!” Dean said indignantly.

 “So, there's nothing between the tow of you?”

 “None!” Dean huffed and that ended their conversation.

 

~o~

 

That wasn't the end of the issue for Dean though. He thought about Sam's words, about what made his brother think that way. Didn't Charlie give the same insinuation as well? If so, how many among their officemates have the same assumption? And Cas? Does Cas know? A shiver ran down his spine. Castiel Novak, famous lawyer, if news got around, wouldn't he end up hurting Cas' reputation as well?

 

~o~

 

“Hello Dean.” Cas greeted. Dean sighed.

 “Hannah told me how to use one of those online voucher things and I was wondering if our teams could go out for dinner some time? Of course, Hannah is  the only one in my team, but we could ask your brother. We can schedule it this Friday.”

 

Dean chewed on his lip as he listened to Cas' enthusiastic voice. He doesn't want to do this, but he has to.

 

“Sorry Cas, I can't make it on Friday.” He lied. He's been lying to Cas for weeks now, always coming up with excuses whenever Cas invites him out.

 “Oh, it's okay, it's valid until next month, we could just…”

 “Cas, I'm really sorry, but it's month end and we're a bit busy. But thanks for keeping us in mind.”

 

Silence.

 

“Dean?”

 “Hm?”

 “Lately, it's like…” a pause.

 “Listen, buddy, it's just too busy right now here, it's not like I'm ignoring you or anything.”

  _Well shit. You're a total scumbag Dean Winchester_

 "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be…”

  _You're the spawn of Satan, listen to the poor man!_

 “It's okay Cas. No worries. Listen, I, should be going back to work.

 “I understand.”

 “Bye.”

 “Goodbye, Dean.”

 

The call ended and Dean felt guilty as hell. Also, Cas' last words to him, it's like an ominous thing that he couldn't shake. Dean wanted to call back but he knew he shouldn't. After all, weren't they just officemates?

 

_Dean Winchester you son of a bitch_

 

~o~

 

Weeks passed with Dean and Cas not seeing each other anymore. Of course, Cas still went on his trips and Dean reminded him about the needed paper, but their exchange went back to the standard office lingo, no more jokes, no more follow-ups, just a plain business email. Dean also stopped dropping by the café. He knew Cas frequented it, and as much as he loved the pie there, he couldn't risk running into Cas.

 

“Knock knock.”  Charlie grinned at him from the doorway.

 

Dean managed a small smile.

 

“Deano, I have a slightly big problem.

 

Dean's ears perked up and he momentarily swept Cas underneath one of his brain carpets and focused his attention to Charlie.

 

“You know about the company outing this weekend? I don't think I can attend. The sister of the friend of my cousin's stepbrother gave birth and she wants me to attend her baby's christening. We've been schoolmates in pre-school and I just couldn't say no. But you know a no-show at the outing will cost me to pay hundreds of bucks.”

 “Who gave birth? You're playing me Charlie. Why are you bailing the outing? And since you're the head of the IT department, you won't lose much.”

 “Dorothy's visiting! Come on, Dean, can you go in my place? Please? I'm saving up for a new pc.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes, but this is Charlie and she's like a sister to him. He sighed.

 

“Fine. Sign me the fuck up.”

 “Thanks Dean, you're the best.” She kissed him on the cheek then ran off.

 

~o~

 

He's been played. Dean fucking Winchester, CPA, got played. When he agreed to Charlie's plea to take her place in the company outing, the thought did not occur to him that Charlie would've been grouped with the girls in the room assignments, so when they finally arrived at the resort, Dean had nowhere to go. He had volunteered to bunk with Sam, but his brother’s room is already at full capacity

 

“I'm sorry for the mix-up, but apparently the room listing that was brought here isn't the updated one.” Jo, one of the committee members apologized.

 “It's okay, I can book my own room if needed, no worries.” He smiled, but Jo shook her head and started looking at the rooms.

 “Let me check this one.” She then grabbed her phone and started dialling. She walked a few feet away from Dean and was whispering. Dean assumed she's talking to one of the committee heads. Minutes later, she came back, looking relieved.

 “We found a room for you, Dean.”

 

~o~

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

_Fuck me. Fuck my life, even my next life._

 

Castiel stepped aside to let them enter. Apparently, the only room available for him is this? He looked at Jo, who was smiling at him.

 

“Why here?” He hissed as he followed Jo inside.

 “Why? Is there something wrong?”

 

Dean tried to think of something to say.

 

“Apparently there isn't. I'll leave you here to settle down. Lunch is at 12, see you at the dining hall!” Jo rushed out of the room. And that's where Dean saw the second problem.

 

There's only one freaking bed!?!?!?!

 

“Yes, unfortunately.” Cas answered.

 

Apparently Dean blurted his thoughts out loud.

 

“I could sleep on that bench thing, it has some foam.”

 “No. No, I'm good here” he stammered, plopping onto the bench then proceeded to unpack.

 

The outings usually last from Friday to Sunday morning. Dean snuck glances at Cas who was also busy unpacking his stuff.

 It's going to be a very long weekend

 

~o~

 

Dean tried to push away the fact that he's going to be staying in one room with Cas for two nights. And thankfully, their first day was jam packed with activities that they were barely in their rooms. Even when they have their thirty breaks in between games, Dean chose to spend it with Sam and his other friends. There's no way he's going back there if he could help it.

 Dean enjoyed the games. He's supposed to be at home, but being at the beach seemed nice. He managed to make his team win a few rounds, but Sam and Cas' team ended up winning.

 And that's how he got dragged to the after party at one of the resort's cottages near the beach, and thankfully, Cas had excused himself right after the game and went back to their room.

_Well, good riddance. I'm going to crash into Sam's room for the rest of the weekend._

 Or so he thought.

 

~o~

 

“Good morning, Dean.”

 

The gruff voice greeted him, and at first Dean was clueless as to why his pillow was talking. Instead, he ran his hand over his pillow to quiet it down while he went back to his sleep. But why's his pillow weirdly hard? He patted it down and felt his pillow vibrate. Totally weird.

 

“Are you still asleep?” There, his pillow was talking again, laughing even. He grumbled and buried his face in the surprisingly hard surface, but he didn't care, he needed sleep.

 “Dean-“

 

That's it. He needed his goddamn pillow to shut up so he raised his hand to pull at it but instead he felt… was that a nose? And a mouth?! His eyes immediately flew open and first thing he saw were blue eyes behind black rimmed glasses.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

Dean could've sworn the entire island heard him scream.

 

~o~

 

For the entire day, Dean avoided Cas even more, which was easy because the lawyer had been cooped up in their room facing his laptop. He would've tried coaxing the other man to join the festivities, but after waking up on top of Cas that morning, he hadn't even had the slightest courage to look the lawyer in the eye.

It was late in the evening when he returned to their room to sleep. It wasn't a shock to see Cas sprawled on the bed, still in his pyjamas, with the laptop still on. Dean sighed, remembering Sam's law school days, he proceeded to tidy up the bed. But just as he was about to tuck the lawyer in, a hand immediately pulled him into the bed.

 

“C-Cas?!” he stammered. Cas just hummed in response.

 

Dean lay there for several minutes, tense and unsure of what to do. He waited for anything coming from Cas but the other just held him in a tight but not too confining embrace. After some time, Dean relaxed a little.

 

“Cas?” again, another hum.

“You're not actually asleep, are you?”

“I was.”

“Bitch.” Dean blurted it out as naturally as he would whenever he and his friends are having a banter. It was a bit too late when he realized that Cas might take offense.

“Assbutt.” Cas replied quickly.

“What?”

“Assbutt. If I'm a bitch, you're an assbutt.”

“Smartass.”

“My ass thanks you for the compliment.”

 

Dean laughed and gave Cas a smack on the head. Cas finally opened his eyes and laughed.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Fuck his life. The combination of that deep, melodic voice and a pair of blue eyes stoked up a fire deep in him that made him impulsively grip the lapel of Cas' pyjamas and pull him into a kiss. To his relief, Cas reciprocated and they lazily kept on until breathless, they broke apart.

 

“What was that?” Cas asked playfully, eyes sparkling.

“A goodnight kiss?” Dean replied, ears burning.

“Would you like to sleep beside me tonight as well?” Cas leaned towards him again, their foreheads touching.

“Last night doesn't count, I was drunk.” Dean laughed brushing the tip of his nose against Cas'

“But you were holding me so tight lat night!” Cas pouted.

“Shut up, and go to sleep.” Dean huffed and rolled to his side, his back now facing Cas. Cas laughed and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, placing a soft kiss there.

“Good night Dean.”

 

~o~ 

 

When Dean woke up the next morning, Cas' arms are still around him. He smiled as he watched the lawyer sleep, his eyes darting down to the slightly parted lips, remembering last night's kiss. He wondered if it will happen again.

 

“Cas?” no reposonse.

 

Dean could hear activity outside and remembered that they will be checking out in a few hours. Also, that the meals have a specific time period.

 

“Cas. Cas, buddy wake up.”

 

Cas grumbled but did not budge. Dean waited several seconds more before trying but Cas just grunted and pulled away from Dean, rolling over to his side and pulling his blanket.

 

“Cas, come on. Wake up!” Dean shook him, but Cas just shrugged. Luckily, when his fingers brushed Cas waist, he felt the other man twitch. With an impish smile, his fingers danced around Cas' waist, tickling the other man and making him squirm.

“If you don't wake up, I'm not going to stop.” He threatened, whispering into Cas' ear. With a smirk, he added the final touch of playfully biting Cas' ear.

 

With a growl, Cas turned around and pinned Dean down, hands grabbing at the mattress for security.

 

“Castiel, you big oaf, get off me, you've heavy!” Dean writhed underneath, trying to escape.

“No.” came the muffled reply.

 

It would've been slightly okay if Cas wasn't purposely rubbing his cheek against Dean's neck in a way that Dean's sure to have burns there after. Not to mention how Cas' knee seemed to delight in not so lightly nudging at his groin, making Dean slightly thrust his hips.

 

“Cas. Move. Breakfast!” Dean panted, still trying to get Cass off of him.

 

And Cas did move, ever so slightly, he pushed himself up and Dean got a chance to look at him, a tangle of dark hair, reddish eyes, and thin lips grinning at him. The sight sent signals straight to his crotch and he bit his lip to keep himself from verbalizing his appreciation, more so when Cas ground his hips against Dean.

 

“Cas.” Dean hated how needy his voiced sounded. He's even not sure why he's calling out Cas' name for.

“Dean.” The voice was rough, deep, and pure sin.

 

Cas' finger traced his jaw and his thumb rested on Dean's lip. Dean stared at Cas, sees the somewhat darkened gleam in those blue eyes and he gulped. Cas' smirk got even wider as he slowly inched closer to Dean, in response, Dean parted his lips, and closed his eyes.

 

“Five more minutes.” Cas grunted, going not for Dean's lip[ but his ear as he whispered those words before slumping down again.

“Cas, you son of a bitch!”

 

Dean angrily shoved Cas off him, and this time, Cas let himself be thrown aside. Dean grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, immediately reaching for the shower knob.

 

“Asshat.” Dean muttered as the cold water drenched him.

“Oh shit…” his hand brushed against his half-hard length. He can't believe that son of a bitch was able to get this much reaction from him. He hissed as he gripped himself.

“Dean?” 

 

_Fuck_

 

For all the times Cas had to interrupt. Dean calmed himself for a while, trying to ignore the fact that his dick twitched when he heard Cas' voice.

 

“Dean, I'm going to the dining hall. Want me to save you a seat?”

“N-no. Go ahead. I-I'll catch up later.” Dean stammered as his hand worked on himself.

“Okay Dean. See you later.”  The words were of little meaning to Dean, but he heard them, or rather hid dick did.

“That was the best wake up call ever, Dean, thanks.” Dean had to bite his hand to keep himself from screaming as he came.

 

~o~

 

“Dude, stop staring. Here, wipe your drool.”

 

Dean automatically reached for the towel being offered to him. It was too late when the voice registered in his mind.

 

“CHARLIE?!? WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!” Dean turned around and saw Charlie grinning behind him.

“In the flesh. Hello!” the redhead grinned.

“What are you doing here!?!?! Was this your plan!?!?!” Dean spat. Charlie shushed him.

 

Charlie dragged him to one of the cottages lined up along the beach. She then drew the curtains closed which displeased Dean because he could no longer see Castiel who was on a jetski.

 

“So, did anything interesting happen?” Charlie waggled her eyebrows.

“No! Nothing!” Dean hissed. Charlie's face fell.

“What? In two nights you had Prince Novak to yourself and you didn't even make a move?!?! Who are you and what did you do to Dean?!” she gasped.

 

Dean was about to explain, but at that time, the curtain of their cottage was viciously yanked aside revealing a very much scantily clad Castiel Novak. Dean hadn't seen him this close before, or rather, he hadn't seen Cas in swimming trunks, with his muscled body gloriously bared in all it's tanned glory. Dean gulped.

 

“Dude, if I were into guys…” Charlie hissed. Dean shushed her.

“Oh sorry, it was you Charlie, I just saw someone grab Dean away, I thought…”

“No worries, Your Highness. Dean is safe with me. Shall I leave you then?” Charlie bowed then skipped away, giggling madly.

  _Cas saw me? Was he looking at me?_

 

Cas laid down beside Dean, and Dean had to muster all his strength not to ogle at Cas' arms, or chest, or abs.

 

_Fuck. I'm fucked._

 

“Dean?”

“Hmm?” he did not look at Cas. He's not going to look at Cas.

“Did you enjoy the outing?”

“Yeah.”

“That's great!”

“Dean.”

 

Even when he felt Cas move, Dean didn't look at him, that's why he was surprised when Cas moved in front of him.

 

“I'm glad you did. I thought having me as your roommate ruined everything. And I'm sorry for messing with you…”

 

_What?_

 

Dean's brain tried to process it. Was that it? Cas was just “messing” with him. So everything was just… Dean did not let Cas finish, he pushed Cas away before marching off to their room.

 

~o~

 

_Son of a bitch_

 

When Dean walked out on Cas, he went straight to their room to retrieve his things. He then crashed into Sam's room until departure time came. He had no intention of meeting with Cas again but he realized that the key to his Impala is gone.

 

“I have your key. You know where to find me.” Was the message Cas sent to his phone.

“Where is it?” Dean glared

“I think we had a little misunderstanding Dean.”

“Key.”

“I didn't mean it that way. I was just apologising for this morning. I think I went too far with teasing you.”

“My key, Cas.”

 

Cas signed and tilted his head back a bit. Dean pushed past him and found his key on the bedside table. But before he could reach for it, Cas grabbed it. Dean spun  around angrily, but panicked as Cas' arm circled around his waist and pulled him close.

 

“I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear.” And goddamit, Cas was pulling the puppy eyes trick.

“Dean, please.”

 

_Oh, fuck it_

 

Dean pulled Cas into a rough, demanding kiss. He mentally smirked as he heard the key fall to the floor and the almost inaudible gasp from Cas before their lips met. But soon, Cas took over, hands possessively crushing Dean against him, teeth grazing against lips, tongue trespassing to dip into his mouth. Dean mewled. When they parted, they were both flushed and panting. Cas was grinning at him.

 

“Am I forgiven, then?”

“No!” Dean said, picking up his key.“If you want to make up for it: pie. Tomorrow, after work.” He said as he started walking towards the door.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Cas quipped.. Dean's ears went red.

“I. Am. Not! And forget about it!” he then slammed the door.

 

~o~

 

“Morning boss.” It could just be his imagination, but Jo seemed to be unusually happy this morning. And what's with that cheeky smile?

 

_Cas, you bastard._

 

On his desk were twelve boxes of pie and a bouquet of red roses. There was a card on it that said “Sorry” and Dean cursed under his breath. He reached for the phone and dialled Castiel's extension number.

 

“Hello Dean.”

“Shut up. The hell are these for?”

“Like I said, I'm sorry.”

“Jesus Christ.” He hissed, trying to lower his voice.

“Am I forgiven then?”

“Get your ass down here for lunch later. Me and my staff can't eat all the pies.”

“Only if you say I'm forgiven.”

 

Dean groaned. “Fine, fine.”

 

“Will you kiss me again?”

 

Dean blushed.

 

“HELL NO!” he yelled, then slamming the receiver down.

 

_Buzz_

 

Dean grabbed his phone and read the message:

 

“Kiss me or I won't file my liquidation report.”

“Don't file it and I'll come after your ass.” Dean realized his mistake only after he sent the message.

“Challenge accepted.”

 

Dean groaned. Somehow he wished he didn't bother going after Cas for his liquidations. But then again, he thought as he brushed a hand across his lips.

 

“Dammit, Cas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this.
> 
> Visit me on tumblr and say hi? I'm magicknightriderjellyfish


End file.
